Hazards
See also: Gamemastering, Hazards by Challenge Level A Hazard includes any effect that can cause harm, but does not have a stat block. Most Hazards are self-contained dangers that affect anyone or anything that comes into contact with them. A scorching desert, a Toxic Atmosphere or Corrosive Atmosphere, and a virulent Disease are all examples of Hazards. Hazards affect organic creatures, machines, or both. A Hazard resolves its effects by making an attack roll against one of the target's Defense Scores; if the attack succeeds, the target suffers the effects of the Hazard, including damage that may require special actions to treat. A Hazard may affect all targets within an area or a single target, depending on its nature and range. Keywords All Hazards have one or more keywords that describe how the hazards function mechanically. Some creatures have bonuses against certain types of Hazards (For example, a Beast might ignore environmental hazards in certain terrain). The following Keywords represent most of the existing mechanical elements of hazards, but feel free to create new ones for special conditions that are common in your campaign. When you design a Hazard, be sure to select the right Keyword(s) based on its nature. Acid Hazards with the Acid Keyword deal Acid damage. All Acid Hazards should have the Contact Keyword as well. Area Hazards with the Area keyword make Area Attacks, and their damage can be halved or negated by heroes who have the Evasion Talent. Not all Hazards that deal damage to creatures in more than 1 square are Area Hazards; only those that specifically make Area Attacks have this Keyword. Artificial Hazards with the Artificial Keyword are manufactured or produced and do not occur naturally. Atmospheric Atmospheric Hazards are those that fill the air. They are also considered to be Inhaled Hazards for the purpose of being negated by a Breath Mask. Atmospheric Hazards are not considered Area Effects. Contact Hazards with the Contact Keyword are triggered by touch. Contact Poisons and Acids are good examples of these Hazards. Crushing See also: Crushing Damage Some Hazards, such as hydraulic walls or doors, can deal continual crushing damage to anyone or anything trapped inside. Hazards with the Crushing Keyword require no attack roll as long as the target is completely encompassed by the Hazard. Disease Main Article: Diseases Diseases are a special type of Hazard that attack the immune systems of creatures. They always attack the Fortitude Defense of a target, ignoring Equipment bonuses to Fortitude Defense, Damage Reduction, and Shield Rating. If a Disease moves a target down the Condition Track, it likely imposes a Persistent Condition as well, which cannot be removed until the Disease is cured or until it fails an attack roll against the target twice. Some Diseases require special equipment to treat. Energy Hazards with the Energy Keyword deal Energy damage. Fire Hazards with the Fire Keyword deal Fire damage. Ingested A Hazard with the Ingested Keyword is triggered only if consumed by a creature. Inhaled A Hazard with the Inhaled Keyword affects creatures that breathe within its area. Creatures that do not breathe (Such as Droids) and creatures wearing Breath Masks or Environmental Suits are immune to the effects of an Inhaled Hazard. Natural Hazards with the Natural Keyword are created with no intervention from sentient beings. Poison Main Article: Poisons Hazards with the Poison Keyword represent toxins that are harmful or fatal to creatures. They always attack the Fortitude Defense of a target, ignoring Equipment bonuses to Fortitude Defense, Damage Reduction, and Shield Rating. If a Poison moves a target down the Condition Track, it likely imposes a Persistent Condition as well, which cannot be removed until the Poison is cured or until it fails an attack roll against the target. Sonic A Hazard with the Sonic Keyword deals Sonic damage. Sonic damage is also considered to be Energy damage. Hazards The following include Hazards commonly encountered in the Star Wars galaxy. Unique Hazards Some Hazards exist that don't directly impede or obstruct the heroes. Such Hazards add variety, but not necessarily difficulty, to an encounter. Additional Hazards The following Hazards include all Hazards found in all Saga Edition Reference Books. Additional Unique Hazards